A Long Overdue Reunion
The rain had tapered off as a cloaked figure crested the rise. The hood was then pulled back, revealing a young woman with long blond hair and violet eyes. Her name was Sada Nakano, Sada for short, and she surveyed the land around her. It had been seven years since she had left this area, a plucky and proud 15 year old bent on adventure and drunk on the stories told to her by her parents. But now she returned, a young woman seven years older and seven years wiser, having experienced the lower world for herself, seeing its progressions and its regressions, while getting a feel for its people. If anything, its reservoirs of knowledge had advanced her own, while helping her find who she was. Put simply, it was less of a desire to travel then a need to journey that drove Sada to undertake her own personal odyssey. Her thoughts drifted back to that village whose bonds reminded her of the goal she held all along in her subconscious; to become strong for her family. Her mind filled with images of all of her siblings, as she realized they would be seven years older now. "What adventures have they embarked upon?" Sada thought, knowing she hadn't been the only one to inherit a restless spirit from her mother. The thought pinged about how much she had grown to resemble her mother in spirit and appearance, something that intrigued her greatly. However, there would be time for reminiscing after she reunited with her family once more. Taking a deep breath, Sada plunged over the underbrush, prepared to see a scene that had been all too familiar in her adolescent years; Kakuzensho. That is, until she arrived at the village's beginnings to be greeted by stark emptiness. The village was gone, in the sense it was non-existent. There were no signs of destruction or invasion, no signs of forced entry or sacking. It was like the entire village had been lifted up and moved by some force, person, or entity. Sada activated her dōjutsu, scanning the surroundings for any signs of the buildings that were apart of the village's construction. But the surrounding landscape remained untouched, muddling Sada further. "Where could the village have disappeared to?" Sada pondered aloud, noting the serene quiet that surrounded her. Then a thought occurred to her, an epiphany of sorts. "Did dad or mom move the village? They couldn't have..." Sada thought, however, considering the nature of her parents' abilities, it was entirely possible. Part of Sada regretted not leaving a note for her parents when she began her endeavors through the world. She sighed, deciding what to do next. The fact that she had no idea where the village had been moved, if it had in fact been moved irked her slightly. Sada made one more sweep across the surrounding area, looking for any residue chakra that could give her a clue to the manner of the village's disappearance. Failing that, she would have to wait it out a few days and then presumably head back to Kumo. The darkness of night covered the northern land. Shifting clouds covered the sky, as rain fell onto the lands that once held to growing village of Kakuzensho .Founded by a group a consisting of seven individuals, while still considered a new village, it held great treasures and was known to be a force to be reckoned with. Only growing in power over the years, with the alliance and the birth of the nine isles. It had became home of hundreds of individuals. What as once a beautiful blooming village on the island of Kakuzensho, now lied nothing, not even the remains of it. To most, would never know such a village existed with these lands. However, to those that once called it home, knew the true history behind its vanishing. High above the storming clouds, the beauty of the night sky was in full view. Stars covered the sky, while beautiful in its own right, one object stood out among the stars. Its light shined onto the earth, this object was the Moon. Once home to a great battle that tore it asunder, it returned to former glory. Unknown to the world below, it would appear as nothing but a desolate wasteland. While this assumption would be true to those that look from the outside in, this is not the case when looking from the inward out. One the surface of the moon set a great kingdom known as, Tsukimiyako. This kingdom set in the northern part of the moon, stretching miles across. A sight to behold, the kingdom was bustling with movement as people with one with their lives as if it was another normal day. Within the kingdom stood a grand palace that overlooked the entire kingdom. On top of the palace stood a lone man, his white hair flowing as a breeze swept through the kingdom. This man stood not looking over the kingdom, but looking at the earth that set behind the palace during this day. His blue eyes slowly shifted into his signature dojutsu. These eyes focused on the earth below as if they were watching something. Her frustration boiled over slightly as she thought of the only illogical conclusion for what happened; the village had moved. With the rainfall increasing, Sada abandoned her watching of the empty space in order to find cover underneath the trees. Once she found one that struck her fancy, Sada began climbing to a higher branch before watching the storm clouds fade, leaving a partly cloudy sky with stars dotting the openings between the cloud cover. Noting the branches were relatively sturdy, Sada leaned her back against the bark, marking the constellations that came into appearance with the persnickety sky. She continued to watch the open space that was once the village of Kakuzensho, looking for a sign or clue that might give her an idea of the village's current location. At that point her annoyance ebbed, realizing this could have all been solved if Sada had simply told her parents where she was going. It was too late for that however. Unsatisfied with her current position, Sada dropped out of the trees, landing gracefully on both feet. Navigating her way to open meadow, her eyes returned to their natural purple. Despite part of her wanting to sleep in the forest, she figured that it would be better to remain in open space, so she could see if any enemies that planned on attacking her. Despite the now passing rain, the weather remained warm, allowing Sada to forgo the need for a makeshift tent. Spreading her cloak out on the ground, Sada lay on her back, watching the now clearly visible constellations. With food in hand, she took in the now clearly visible moon, as its light banished the cloud cover from her portion of the sky. Out of curiosity, she tried awakening her new dōjutsu, which she managed successfully. Despite not gaining the sight attributes of her primary one, she still liked to look at the sky through them, imagining it as a new perspective of sorts, one that she could benefit from when it came to advancing her insight on the world. "I wonder what mom and dad are doing right now..." she thought languidly, snacking on the remains of her food. Sada made a mental note to seek out more in the morning as her eyes grew heavier. Continuing to look down onto the earth, Kaname's eyes focused on the area that once housed his home,Kakuzensho. He along several others moved the village and its inhabitants to their new home among the stars after more then ten years of planing. Scratching his head, sighing a little has he rubbed the back of his neck. "I figured this would happen. I should have found her before she returned to see nothing. Can't do nothing about it now.", he thought to himself as he continued to peer down onto the earth. "Let's go have a reunion" he thought to himself as a vortex formed from his eyes, causing him to disappear within an instant. Not even moments later, the same vortex appeared a few feet away from the half sleep Sada "How long has it been since we last saw each other, my daughter" Kaname stated as he stepped out of the vortex. Sada was jolted awake by the sudden sound of a voice, one that sounded rather familiar. She sat up to see her father standing a few feet away from her, a serene expression on his face. "It has been seven years father," Sada said as she stood before closing the gap between them quickly and hugging Kaname. She noted that despite the seven years, her father remained almost exactly the same, having aged very little. She would ask him about that later, but for now, she was just glad to see him again. Sada realized with his appearance just how much she had missed her family, the emotions crashing into her. That reminded her of her question, which she posed to her father now that he was here. "Where did everyone and everything disappear to?" she asked curiously, gesturing to the empty space around the two. "It has been too long" Kaname said as he embraced his daughter, "you have grown to be a beautiful woman. You remind me of your mother" he added "let's hope you don't have her temperament" Kaname said as he laughed a little. "Jokes asides, it is good to see you my dear. We have missed you" he continued while still embracing her, eventually letting her go so he would not crush her. "Ah yes the village, I meant to find you and let you know that it had been move. Though, things have been a bit hectic, plus getting everyone settled in and used to the new environment took time. You also left without even leaving so much as a note, we will talk about that later" he simply said. "To answer your question as to where the village is now, all you have to do is look up" he stated as his gazed focused on the moon. Sada nodded as her father confirmed her suspicions about the nature of the village's disappearance, before grinning at her father's joke about her mom's infamous temper and impatience. It only made sense that a group of their might would easily accomplish such a challenging task, particularly that of moving a growing village from its original location. When her father mentioned her lack of forewarning, Sada gulped internally. She was really starting to regret not leaving a note, despite the fact that Sada was officially an adult rather than a teenager. It was known to her that such information was of little consequence to her father when it came to the scope of her mistake. That would be dealt with later however. As her father told her to look up in order to find the village's current location, Sada gave him an incredulous look before reluctantly following his gaze. She noted that he remained focused on the source of the light in the sky; the moon. "No way..." Sada said aloud, "are you telling me that the council had the idea of moving the village to the moon? But how? There's no simple way to transport that many goods and that many people, let alone over a long distance and into space..." Sada sighed, knowing that her argument was pointless when the evidence was there. Kaname chuckled a bit before retuning his gaze back to his daughter, he couldn't help be notice how much she has grown to resemble her mother. Right down to even to having the same dōjutsu that she had at that age. "I know they say that the children often resemble their parents, but this takes it to a new level. Though, the same could be said about Hiroaki" he thought to himself as his gaze panned around the area that once held his home. While it has been years since the village had been moved, he still missed the area. Being in the area again after several years make him nostalgic. His gaze returned to his daughter "True, transporting the village and things was no simple matter. However, we have been planning this for years, long before all of your where born. It have been about twenty years in the making" he simply stated as he looked back up to the Moon, his eyes slowly shifted into his trademarked dōjutsu, the Yuraigan. "I see" the slightly said before turning back to Sada "Are you ready to see your new home?" Sada grinned, her excitement building as she looked forward to seeing her family again. Knowing her family as well as the other members of the village, she doubted they just left the village as is in the years following her departure, they were too ambitious for such normalcy. Her eyes returned back to their vibrant purple coloring as she turned off her newly acquired dōjutsu, one that had required a good deal of enlightenment and knowledge to materialize for the first time. Since then however, Sada had began the long road of integrating it into her fighting style, with the expectation of reserving for more formidable opponents. When her father explained that the process had been going on for the better part of 20 years, Sada remained unsurprised, though part of her fidgeted with impatience as she knew how close seeing her new home was. Finally, her father as the question that she had been waiting for, to which she responded, "Absolutely," with her smile easily discernible. Sada then mentally prepared herself for the space-time ninjutsu her father was likely to use in order to transport both of them. "Good, I'm sure your mother will be happy to see you. Just watch out" he said with a smirk as his Yuraigan began to glow. With a snap of his fingers an array quickly formed around them, underneath their feet lied a yin-yang symbol. "Next stop your new home" Kaname stated as the yin-yang symbol beneath them glowed, followed by the entire array. The two were enveloped by a bight light that shot into the sky toward the moon before vanishing. Not even moments after the first array appeared around them, did they appear on the moon. "Welcome to Tsukimiyako" Kaname said as they had appeared within a large and magnificent city. "This is what we have been working on all these years" he added as turned to her "unfortunately, as much as I would like to show you around, I have something I must take care of. However, it seems like you will have someone you much deal with" he said as he turned around. "Don't forget we will still must deal with you leaving like you did" he added as he warped away. With seconds after Kaname vanished a tall woman stepped behind Sada, her silver blonde hair reaching down to her back. The woman and Sada could be seen as twins, she stood with her arms crossed, looking down at Sada. Sada grinned with giddiness, as excited now as when she was a child to see her father's dōjutsu abilities. The space-time ninjutsu was quick though, as before she could say anything, there they stood on the moon. She peered below at the rotating earth, before a small case of vertigo hit her. By that point, they lay in the thick of a breathtaking city. "So this is what you all had been working on...." Sada said, awe overwhelming her voice. It was clearly a place to be proud of, and it had clearly grown from the humble village it once was. "Tsukimiyako.....I like that name," she said, as her father made his way to leave. "Good luck," Sada said in a warm manner before her father warped away to whatever needed his attention. Then the last part of what her father said sunk in. She groaned both inwardly and outwardly, not looking forward to that impending conversation. "I guess I should enjoy the sights while I can..." Sada thought, before activating her primary dōjutsu. Despite having exceptional eyesight, she didn't want to miss a single detail of this impressive capital, which lived up to its grandiose name. It was at that point she sensed a chakra very similar to her own, as well as a very familiar sight, particularly the crossed arms. Sada gulped slightly, her mother's presence as potent as ever. "Mom?" Sada said, turning around to the face the woman that looked almost exactly like her. What her father said was true, Sada did look stunningly similar to her mother, as if instead of being mother and daughter they were sisters. Sada wasn't sure what to say after seven years, other than "I'm home." Takeko look at her child, her arms still crossed, not saying a single word. All she did was stare at Sada with her heterochromia eyes as if she was peering into her very soul. She began to slowly walk around her, continuing to stare as she did. "The resemblance is uncanny, a bit eerie, but I like it. It is almost like peering into the past" Takeko said as she retuned back to her original position. She quickly fun folded her arms and placed them on Sada's shoulders, quickly pulling Sada towards her and embracing her. "It is good to see you my dear" she stated as she picked up Sada as if she was still a small child, putting her down moments later. "It has been seven years since I've seen my baby girl. You have not idea how furious and upset your father was we he found at that you left. Especially the way you did it, he was about to go after you" she said chuckling a little. "I will admit, I was pretty pissed as well. Though, we will get to that later. Right now I'm glad that you are here and we can catch up." Sada looked a little lost for words, as her mother appreciated the similarities between the two. It was at that point she remembered what her father had joked about before, let's hope you don't have her temperament. Part of her wondered why she looked so similar to the point where it seemed that her mother had an immaculate conception of sorts, her father not playing any role whatsoever in her conception. Sada felt relieved when her mother embraced her, as she realized just how much she had missed the woman with the beautiful eyes that she resembled so greatly. "I missed you mom," Sada said, happy tears starting to pool in the corners of her vibrant purple eyes. She was surprised when her mother lifted her up so easily however, despite the fact that Sada had grown to the respectable height of 5'8. Sada grimaced slightly when her mother talked about how she and Kaname felt when Sada just left, regret flooding her anew about the way she did things seven years ago. If she was to be honest, her hot-bloodness and her plucky attitude may have contributed, as Sada felt that she had outgrown the village she called home. "I have so many stories to tell you all," Sada said, as she thought of the people she encountered during that seven year journey. "I do like stories, I can't wait to hear all of the adventures and all the individuals you met along the way" Takeko said as she smiled at her daughter. Remembering back to when she was just born, running around the house to wanted to learn the ways of being a ninja. Looking at her brought back hundreds of memories, each more precious then the last. Knowing how much her baby girl has grown over the years made her happy. "I've bet all those adventures have made you into a strong woman. I will have to test out your strength before you head off again. I want to see just how strong you have gotten" she stated as she moved some hair out of her face. "I'm sure your father has the same idea. I know he's going to be more strict then" she added. The idea of facing her mother again sent shivers of anticipation down Sada's back. When she was young, she always looked forward to sparring with her mother, seeing at as a way to grow and challenge herself. That hadn't changed, as the excitement of going toe to toe with her mother took hold of Sada once more. She took a breath to steady herself, before noting aloud, "I see Kakuzensho has grown greatly mom," As she said it, Sada realized just how much it was true, remembering the medium sized village that had now grown into a sparkling capital on the moon. Sada didn't remember seeing this many people when she had left all those years ago. Nostalgia brought a question to her mind however. "How are my siblings doing?" Sada asked, curiosity overtaking her. She knew that most of them had probably come into their own, something that filled Sada with anticipation. At that point, her desire to see the rest of her family grew, as she realized just how close she was. Category:Great's Play of Words